1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microbubble water generator, in particular to one applying a booster pipe to promote an admixture of gas and liquid for giving a rinsing object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bubble water generator commonly serves to directly introduce gas into water and allows the admixture of gas and water therefrom, which is so called the microbubble water. A typical technique especially includes a motor assembly mounted inside the generator and utilizes the rotation of a motor fan attempting to stir gas into water and so to attain bubble particles smaller than ones created by directly mixing gas and water. Whereas, the problem is that the bubble particles are not in a constant shape, so the typical invention still fails to efficiently diffuse the gas throughout the water in an even and tenuous manner and substantially confines effects on the application to water quality improvement, decomposition of pesticide remained on vegetables and fruits, cleaning of industrial instruments and family appliances, decomposition of organic contamination in water, and destruction of microorganism.
The above typical inventions can merely create the irregular bubble particles and maintain a short-period bubble life. Whereas, concerning a preferable microbubble water generator, it should obtain the condition of efficiently create fine and even bubble to coincide with the market's demand.
As in a prior invention, ┌NANO OZONIC MICROBUBBLE WATER GENERATOR AND THE METHOD OF THE SAME┘ published by R.O.C. Patent No. I298644, mainly directed to a generator applies a water pipe connected with a pressure conveying motor to render the pressurized water traveling a gas absorbing device through pipes and thence cause a negative pressure. The water would absorb ozone mixture created by an ozone generator for an initial admixture. The admixture of gas and water thence enters a closed counterpressure container for processing a step of dissolution, which hence completely dissolves ozone mixture in the water to become aqueous solution with high consistency of gas. The aqueous solution is guided from the pipes toward a pressure release valve, and so it could become multiple tiny nano bubbles as a result of relieving the solution of the pressure to quickly free the dissolved gas in the water. Accordingly, those nano bubbles are used to effect the promotion of decomposition of pesticide remained on vegetables and fruits, cleanser of kitchen appliances, decomposition of organic contamination in water, and destruction of microorganism. However, such invention suffered for a critical problem of the counterflow of water. Due to the fact that the generator mainly use a pressure switch to control the operating state of the pressure conveying motor, when turning off the water output, the water pressure inside the pipes would inevitably raise to bring the water back to the ozone generator and even damage it. Further, the concern of over-low flow speed of water would be unable to create the negative pressure and also result in an uneven gas volume within the water, thus still require improvements.